Try Again
by Writer's-411
Summary: Inspired by Aaliyah's "Try Again." Grimmjow feels like he messed up, so he goes over to Ichigo's house to try again. He shows his Ichigo how much he loves him through words and actions. Yaoi! Gift for Loreto W. Happy Birthday, Loreto!


**Early Author's Note:**

**This is a one shot for Loreto. I know she hasn't requested it, but I wanted to give her something anyway. I made a cute one for ya, Loreto. Happy Birthday! XD**

**Those who don't know Loreto, she is the one who got me into Yaoi, and today is her birthday. This is both a thanks and a gift to her. Do be awesome and wish her a happy birthday. :)**

**Inspired by Aaliyah's "Try Again." One of the best singers EVER!**

**Try Again**

Grimmjow ran his calloused hands through his blue hair and cursed himself for the millionth time that night. He didn't expect to mess up that bad, nor did he expect Ichigo to look at him so awkwardly, especially on their anniversary date.

_Why did I say that? _he cursed himself. He hit his head against his fists over and over again.

"Idiot!" he yelled throwing his hands up.

He didn't want to say what he had said; he just wanted to say that Ichigo looked nice and should pursue his, Ichigo's, interest in being a stylist. Before he left the other's home ten minutes prior, Grimmjow was proudly looking at Ichigo's beautiful face, and he was admiring the other's handiwork on his own hair. He loved the other's creativity, and he would always laud Ichigo for every designed hairstyle. Why not? Every look Ichigo created was fantastic, especially on Ichigo himself.

Blue eyes blinked as they recreated Ichigo's familiar face and great look. Ichigo had long orange hair, but the strands were still short at the top. Thus, his hair was gelled, spiked, and highlighted with black. The longer strands at the bottom were flowing freely down his back with a few stray pieces, which were braided and hanging down his chest. The same chest that was covered in an artistically designed black shirt.

The shirt was lopsided and huge at the collar, so the collar looked to stretch from the left side of his neck to the middle of his right bicep. His shoulder supported the strap of his white dago. The sleeves were long and torn for the thumbs and elbows to show. The face and back of the shirt was splashed with colors and randomly placed beads. The shirt reached down past his hips but made his feminine figure more prominent.

At Ichigo's hips, there was a black studded belt holding up his torn jeans, which were also splashed with color to match the shirt. Then, there was the shoes. He wore dress shoes. Black dress shoes. Why? Grimmjow didn't know, but he liked the other's style anyway.

Grimmjow slapped his back against the purple wall of his apartment and slid down to the floor. He wrung his white shirt and fiddled with it some more. He kept shifting his dark jean dressed legs and stomping his heavy brown Timberlands boots on the floor. Then, he growled and sneered at the wall across from him. Ichigo always told him that he pouted like a child. The sudden thought made him smile a bit.

_Fuck! Why did I say that?! _he cursed himself again. _You don't tell your boyfriend that his hair looks oddly nice and that his career choice is interesting. He didn't want to look at you, Grimmjow! You know that, right?! God, smack me upside the head!_

He felt like he really tripped over the mountain cliff when Ichigo raised a brow at him and shook his head. Grimmjow slapped himself and allowed his body to fall completely on the black tiled floor. Seeing Ichigo's downed face was not the peak of his day, nor would it ever be. The other's smile was better than seeing the rising sun. Seeing that face drop made his heart drop further, and his chest fluttered in panic.

The blue haired man never felt so deep down in the gutters until that moment, and he was scared. He was scared of losing the other; thus, he quickly bid farewell and ran off to his apartment to scold himself. The run made him more heated when he was done, for he felt like he was feeling the wave of stupidity hit him tenfold.

"Fuck me sideways," he groaned out in self pity. He sighed.

Grimmjow decided to take that moment to reminisce on his memories of Ichigo because he was sure the other was thinking of dumping him. Why wouldn't Ichigo dump him? He doesn't know how to talk to a man. The blue haired man growled and shifted to lay on his back. He shuddered a little at the feeling of the cold, hard tile.

Grimmjow's mind was thick with great memories. Images of a bright smile flashed before his eyes, and brown eyes peered into his soul. His ears buzzed with charming laughter, and his fingertips tingled from the memory of soft skin. His nose flared in delight from the scent of hairspray and cologne.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he watched Ichigo's reactions, laughs, cries, smiles, and scoldings pass through his head. He chuckled deeply when he chose to remember the time Ichigo dyed his hair pink and made the excuse that the color was supposed to be red.

"He was so mad," Grimmjow laughed. He continued to laugh until he teared. He wiped away the slight evidence of joy and went back to the memory.

Grimmjow teased Ichigo about the color until Ichigo decided to change it to black the next day. The fun had to end at some point, but Grimmjow wished it lasted a little longer. He remembered that Ichigo wouldn't kiss him for the whole day because he laughed at the pink hair color; he learned his lesson well. Though, the moment of the pink color was too much not to enjoy.

Lastly, the memory of the day at the medieval fair in Karakura made its way in Grimmjow's vision. He was dressed as a ninja, while Ichigo dressed as a prince. Compared to his black clothing, Ichigo looked way better. The kimono, which was colored fruitfully, definitely showed Ichigo's more feminine side of his looks. The odd part of the day, though, was Ichigo's ability to lay him out. Some ninja he was.

"One of the best nights of my life," commented Grimmjow as he folded his hands behind his head with his eyes still closed.

On the night of the medieval fair, he took Ichigo's virginity. That night was full of passion and lust; Grimmjow remembered making love to Ichigo on the floor with the soft kimono sprawled under them. Ichigo was naked, but Grimmjow was still dressed. His mask was off, and his pants were down.

He made love to Ichigo as much as possible and as long as possible. His ears relished the soft pants and pleasured sounds. Everything seemed to be on fire that night.

Grimmjow opened his eyes. He remembered that Ichigo gave himself willingly and praised him for being loving and gentle. His heart pounded from the memory of seeing Ichigo looking at him with such love and care. Suddenly, realization hit him. He couldn't stand to not see Ichigo's face again, nor would he allow it to happen.

_I love you_, rung in Grimmjow's head. The odd part was that the words echoed in his own voice. _I love you, Ichigo... I gotta tell him. Say sorry and tell him._

The blue haired man sat up. "Damn it! Why didn't I see it before?!" Grimmjow cursed himself. "I gotta tell him!" He got to his feet and bolted through the front door. He closed it and quickly locked it. The blue haired man made his way from his door down the stairs and through the front glass doors of the whole apartment complex. Then, he ran down the concrete steps, which led to the sidewalk, and sprinted down the street.

His muscles burned as he continued to urge his limbs to move faster and faster. He would see Ichigo again and mend his stupidity. _I gotta try again. I shouldn't have left you on your front door and not come back for such a long time_, Grimmjow mentally reached out. His foot made a sharp turn right, making his body turn and quickly sprint down another street.

He didn't care to move fully out of the way of walking citizens, and he didn't care to apologize, either. His main focus was the sidewalk and Ichigo. His boots thundered on until he made a few more turns. He barely avoided two cars and an old lady.

When he saw Ichigo's home up ahead, Grimmjow increased his speed and didn't stop until he was at the front door. He was hunched over and breathing deeply. He coughed a couple times before he rung the doorbell. After he heard the bell ring and heard a scuffle of feet, Grimmjow straightened himself up and quickly wiped the sweat off of his face and neck with his shirt.

"Coming," came Ichigo's familiar voice.

Grimmjow fiddled with himself a bit, then decided to just look casual, which was just an odd cross of his legs and his hands in his pockets. He tried to make an innocent smile when Ichigo opened the door.

Ichigo looked surprised at Grimmjow's presence, then his face shift to a quizzical expression. "Why are you standing like that?" asked Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know," replied Grimmjow in a voice of defeat. He uncrossed his legs and pulled his hands from his pockets. His heart jumped when Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Ichigo," he started. He bit his lip and shifted on his feet. His blue looked up.

Ichigo just crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of his home. He was no longer dressed in his black attire; he was dressed in a green t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts with white socks on his feet. When Grimmjow fumbled with his words, Ichigo frowned and said, "Yes?"

Grimmjow combed his hair with his fingers and looked at Ichigo, who took a moment to look at his black colored nails. _His nails are black? Why didn't I notice this?!_

"Grimmjow, you're acting strange," observed Ichigo. "Are you okay?"

The blue haired inhaled a deep breath and finally said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You know...about your hair and stuff. I didn't mean to sound like such a douche. I meant to say that your hair is fantastic and that you should definitely be a hairstylist. You would blow away the entire council of fashion and hair."

His eyes widened when Ichigo lamely replied, "That's it?"

Grimmjow's jaw dropped for a second before he said, "Didn't I hurt you earlier with my horrible response? I've been feeling guilty all night, and you're not even a bit happier with me after my apology?" He clenched his fists as his lips twitched.

Ichigo rolled his eyes again and answered, "You've always had a poor choice of words, Grimmjow." He stood up fully and continued, "Besides, I wasn't upset because of what you said." He hugged himself and looked down. "It's what you didn't say."

The blue haired man's gaze softened. He stood puzzled, then he tried to lift Ichigo's gaze. The other just slid his chin away from his gentle fingers. "What didn't I say?" he asked dumbly. When the other just looked at him with hurt in his eyes, Grimmjow felt his heart leap again.

"I don't know, Grimmjow," answered Ichigo. "What do you think? I've been waiting to hear you say something for eight months now." Sarcasm was rich in his voice.

Grimmjow didn't bother to move or think. The answer came naturally, for he wanted to say what he declared to say earlier. He just said, "I love you." When the other looked up at him with surprised eyes, Grimmjow continued, "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I will never stop loving you." He stepped forward and kissed the other on the lips.

His skin tingled in delight when he felt the soft skin of the other's lips. Warmth spread throughout his chest and made his heart tighten in delight. The rough tips of his fingers made their way behind Ichigo's smooth neck and tighten around the muscles with care. His other hand slid onto Ichigo's back and pressed the other against himself.

He pressed his tongue forward for a deeper kiss, which he was granted. Grimmjow swirled his tongue around the other's and continued to taste the wonder that was Ichigo's flavor. He tasted the mint toothpaste and the hint of mouthwash. Ichigo's tongue retaliated, but he subdued the tongue before it could make its way into his mouth.

He groaned into the kiss when Ichigo's hands clutched at his shirt above his pectorals. Grimmjow loved it when Ichigo clung to him for dear mercy; the clutch meant he was taking the other's breath away. His hand slid down and groped Ichigo's entire right butt cheek.

Ichigo jumped in surprise, making Grimmjow smile into the kiss. The orange haired man just groaned in both a scolding and pleased manner. The other pulled away and said, "I need to breathe." He panted as he gazed up into Grimmjow's eyes. His hands were still pulling at the white shirt, the fingers digging into the fabric.

Grimmjow stared back into Ichigo's brown eyes and smiled at the glittery sparkle they held. "I love you," he said again. His heart fluttered with excitement, for the words made him feel so much closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and blushed at the same time. "And I love you," replied Ichigo with a brighter smile. His smile turned into a surprised yelp when Grimmjow's fingers reminded him that they were still in place. He blushed redder and started, "Babe, you're not-"

The blue haired man cut him off with a deep kiss. His arms were around the other in a tight embrace. He pulled his lips back a bit to whisper, "I want you, Ichigo... Will you give yourself to me tonight?" His blue eyes looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes, pleading to be allowed to show the other the love he contains for Ichigo.

The orange haired man gave a gentle smile and nodded his head. "Alright," he confirmed verbally. His arms went around Grimmjow's neck, and he stood on his toes to kiss Grimmjow on the lips.

Strong arms gripped tightly to Ichigo's form, and large hands made their way to Ichigo's thighs. Grimmjow quickly dipped, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo's, and hoisted Ichigo up, making the other wrap his legs around Grimmjow. From complete contact, Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's muscles from under the basketball shorts clenching to stay intact around his waist.

When Ichigo sprouted into the air, he giggled and sighed with content. He buried his face in Grimmjow's neck and kept his arms tightly wrapped around Grimmjow, too.

Grimmjow's skin tingled and flushed from the loving contact; his lips pulled up into a loving smile. Blue eyes looked down and drooped in happiness. His heart was completely on fire with warm emotion, and his breath skipped when Ichigo cuddled into him.

Without wasting anymore time, he stepped inside of Ichigo's home and shut the door with a quick hand. Then, he turned and was welcomed with the familiar family room. He walked past the white sofa and bypassed the coffee table. He turned the corner and walked down the hall.

His breath jumped when Ichigo sighed into his neck, creating warmth and goosebumps to flourish from his neck to his body. He mentally confessed to himself that he loved Ichigo's gentle touches and innocent actions. They set his heart rate to the maximum speed, and he couldn't help but feel aroused at the same time.

At last, Grimmjow made it to Ichigo's room. He leaned a leg on the wall to help support himself and Ichigo, so he could reach out and turn the knob. After the handle twisted and clicked, Grimmjow pushed the white wooden door open to reveal the majesty of colors.

Ichigo's bed was a full size mattress, draped in purple blankets that looked to be splattered with paint. The walls were tall and cream colored with splatters of blues, reds, orange, and violet. Posters of models and magazine pages lined the walls, and were mainly of great hairstyles than clothing or other floor was shaggy and white with paint spills of its own, and empty bottles of hairspray or spilled dye bottles were scattered amongst the foot of the bed. A setting of mannequin heads and wigs were lined on a shelf with assorted style and colors and glitter. A desk was piled with irons, curlers, hair pieces, fresh bottles of dye and spray, and more magazine covers with markers piled on top.

Grimmjow had been in Ichigo's room before, too, and he would never get tired of it. The scene was completely Ichigo: creative, colorful, smart, and aggressive. The room may look odd to a person who prefers a cleaner setting, but to Grimmjow, the place was perfect for an artist.

He walked over to the bed, careful not to trip on the cans or plastic bottles, and he set Ichigo down. He followed after and settled his lips on the other's. Grimmjow sweetly kissed the other and savored the way he and Ichigo transferred emotions through a simple kiss. He could feel the love pouring into him in tsunami sized waves. His heart beat in motions that made him think that his heart was swallowing the love in large gulps.

The love was so sweet, Grimmjow swore he tasted it on his tongue. When he broke away, he almost couldn't breathe. His breath was brought down to swallowing air for dear life. Despite his state, Grimmjow looked up with lidded eyes. A smile graced his features when Ichigo was in the same state, and he thought that maybe Ichigo felt everything, too.

He scoot Ichigo up more towards the center of the bed and settled himself between the other's long legs. One arm lowered his chest as another glided down the inside of Ichigo's thigh. When he kissed Ichigo and started to trail down Ichigo's neck, his hand was already at the band of Ichigo's shorts. His hand then palmed Ichigo, causing the other buck up. He felt Ichigo growing erect.

_Perfect_, thought Grimmjow with a mental smile. He sucked on Ichigo's neck and licked at the smooth skin. He made his way back up and flicked the lobe of Ichigo's ear with his tongue. He tugged at the skin with his teeth and sucked on it. His hand softly massaged Ichigo's crotch, making the other grind back into his hand.

He could hear Ichigo breathing heavily already and quietly whining. He stopped playing with Ichigo's ear and gently rubbed his cheek on Ichigo's as he lifted his face. When he was above Ichigo's lips, the other kissed him and whined a little louder into his mouth. The blue haired man was pleased to know that he was pleasuring his lover so well.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and scooted lower. He lifted Ichigo's shirt a bit and kissed the slender belly. He licked his name in Ichigo's skin and blew across the letters, so Ichigo could feel his name. His pleased grin appeared when the other shivered from the cool air. He made his way higher and dragged the shirt up with his teeth. When the shirt came above Ichigo's nipples, he released the cloth and lowered his mouth on Ichigo's left nipple. He smothered it with his tongue and sucked on the tiny flesh until it hardened in his mouth.

As he pulled off of the nipple, Grimmjow scraped his teeth gently along the edges, then he flicked it with his tongue for playful intention. When he attached himself to the other nipple, he felt fingers run through his hair and take hold of his blue strands. Grimmjow hummed in delight as the fingers massaged his head and tugged at his head. He felt his head get pushed down more, which made him smile against the other's chest.

Blue eyes looked up and saw Ichigo's head thrown back with a look of pleasure being muffled by a bitten lip. He sucked on the nipple a little longer than he did the other, then he harshly bit down. He heard the other finally yell out.

_Serves him right for holding out on me_, he thought with a gentle lick to Ichigo's nipple. He slipped a finger under the band of Ichigo's shorts and pulled down. As he tugged more at the shorts, his hair was released and he was allowed to rise.

Grimmjow placed both hands on Ichigo's hips and used another finger to aid in his attempt to pull off the other's shorts. He rewarded Ichigo with a deep, loving kiss when Ichigo lifted his hips and legs to let Grimmjow slip the shorts off. When he came from the kiss and looked down, he looked back up at Ichigo.

"You went commando today?" he asked. The other looked at him with pink cheeks and a shy expression.

Nonetheless, Ichigo propped himself on his elbows and replied, "When have I ever wore underpants to bed?" When Grimmjow didn't respond, Ichigo finished, "Never. Boxers really bug me when I sleep. Haven't you felt anything when we're pressed against each other?"

The blue haired man shook his head, then he cracked a grin and asked, "So you've been commando every time you slept over my apartment?" When Ichigo blushed brighter and bit his lip to quiet his response, Grimmjow felt his erection spring up in complete joy. Now he had plans for the next time Ichigo spent the night.

Grimmjow quickly unbuckled his pants and released his hidden manhood. The erection slipped out from the folds of his boxers and dripped with precum. He looked from Ichigo to Ichigo's erection and lightly licked his lips at the sight of the other's hardness laying on Ichigo's abdomen. He already knew what he wanted to do the other.

He looked up at Ichigo with hungry eyes and asked, "Ya have lube here, right?"

Ichigo's lidded eyes opened up a little more, then he groaned. "Shit," he complained. He sat up and said, "No, but I got hair gel over there." He pointed to the desk full of hair equipment.

Grimmjow followed the point and got off of the bed with his dick still hanging out and hard. He walked to the desk and rifled through the stuff until he found a jar of slick gel. He picked it up and walked back over to Ichigo. He unscrewed the gray circular lid and pulled the lid free. He placed the jar on the nightstand next to Ichigo's bed.

He looked over to Ichigo, who had taken the time to remove his shirt. Grimmjow tried not to drool at the sight of Ichigo sprawled on the bed with his legs open and his hair bloomed about his shoulders. He seemed to sparkle from more than just heated sweat. With a smile, Grimmjow removed his shoes, pants, boxers, and shirt. Lastly, he dipped his fingers into the gel and smothered the gel around his fingers completely.

The blue haired male turned and reclaimed his place between Ichigo's legs. Though, his chest was against the bed, and his face was staring down Ichigo's erection with excitement. He leaned over the other's dick and gently blew some air on the tip of the head. When he saw the skin around the base of Ichigo's erections flush and shiver, he chuckled to himself.

"If you keep staring at me," warned Ichigo, who was sitting up on his elbows again and looking at Grimmjow, "I'll close my legs." His brown eyes widened when Grimmjow gave him the look. The look that always had Ichigo flushing and speechless.

Grimmjow sported his cocky smile and determined eyes. He was now a force not to be reckoned with in bed. "Lay back and enjoy the show, sweetheart," he said with his smile still in place. The other just laid back. Without anymore teasing or talk, Grimmjow took in Ichigo whole. His smile was in place again when Ichigo grabbed at his hair and moaned out. He could feel the other's juices feeding into his mouth and sliding down his tongue. He hummed at the bitter taste, which seemed so much sweeter than it really was.

He lowered himself onto the other until he was halfway around the other. He slurped as he slowly came off with a loud smacking sound. His large tongue flicked the head and teased the slit by running up without any penetration. Drops of precum oozed from the tip, which Grimmjow licked up. He lowered himself on Ichigo again and sucked. As he did so, he slipped his gelled fingers under Ichigo's sack and probed at the small hole that was Ichigo's entrance.

A finger made its way inside with barely any gel on it due to Ichigo's muscles squeezing the gel off clean. Grimmjow could feel his finger having some trouble slipping inside and out, so he came off of Ichigo and said, "Ya gotta relax, Ichigo."

"I know," groaned Ichigo as he shut his eyes and concentrated.

Grimmjow went back to the work on the other's erection and completely licked the underside to clean off the line of precum that dripped down. When he was back to sucking, his finger was making its way in and out of Ichigo more easily, so he added another finger, which saved more gel than the first.

He could hear his fingers slipping inside the other in tiny squeaks. He spread his fingers, but they were snapped together when Ichigo tightened around them. Grimmjow was excited that Ichigo was still tight, but he didn't want to hurt the other because of it. Thus, he spread his fingers with more force and continued to do so.

Ichigo was slightly moaning from the oral, but he still felt a little odd with the fingers. His discomfort was announced to Grimmjow, who sought to make the other feel better.

Fingers curled every time they went inside of Ichigo in one motion. His fingers rubbed along the smooth surface of the other's insides, causing the Ichigo to moan out, "Oh! Right there...ah."

Grimmjow smiled but noticed that Ichigo was moaning more than usual. He wasn't fingering him that fast, then he remembered that his mouth was still sucking on the other. He felt the erection pulse dangerously within his mouth, so he quickly slipped off and pulled his fingers away.

After Grimmjow's head left his grip, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and asked, "Why'd you stop?" His eyes were teary, and his face was completely pink.

"Don't rush yourself, babe," said Grimmjow. He looked to the jar and dipped his fingers in the gel again. He looked down at himself, and he smiled at the size of his own dick. If there was an oddity of being proud of his dick, then Grimmjow would call himself extremely odd. He covered himself in gel, which made the contrast of his heated skin feel like it burned from the cold. Grimmjow removed his hand from himself and went back to Ichigo.

He propped up one of Ichigo's legs on his arm and guided himself with the other hand. When he was at the other's passage, he said, "I love you." He pushed and clenched his teeth.

_Fuck. He's still tight_, he thought. His blue eyes shot upward when Ichigo yelped at his continued attempt to push inside. He told the other to relax some more, and Ichigo just nodded his head with his eyes shut again. When he felt the other was more relaxed, he pushed more and sighed in content when he slipped past the tight muscles. With a gentle thrust, he was completely inside, which he thanked the slippery gel for.

He wanted to sing because the tight canal squeezed him and heated him up at the same time. His pelvis was pulsing with energy to move, and his spine was tingling from the pleasure. Grimmjow blew out an air of breath and leaned over Ichigo more. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo in a breathy tone. "I'm alright. Just move." He gripped the sheets and braced himself.

Grimmjow pulled out and thrust back inside, nailing Ichigo's prostate on the first go. His ears were rewarded with a sing song moan. He kept himself at the same angle and slowly kept thrusting. The gel was spreading over his pelvis and thighs, making the slow and gentle thrusts create loud slap sounds.

Ichigo's leg tightened around Grimmjow's waist, except for the free leg, which was resting in Grimmjow's arm still. He moaned when Grimmjow thrust a little harder into him. He placed a hand on Grimmjow's cheek and said, "You can go faster, you know. I was expecting you to go hard when you made that face." He lowered his hand and gripped the sheets again.

The blue haired man wanted to make love to show how much he cared, but Ichigo was asking for more. Plus, he did make the face; what kind of man was he to give hints and not fulfill them. _How could I say "no" to him?_ he asked himself. With the cocky grin, Grimmjow tightened his hold on Ichigo's free leg and pulled out until he was hardly inside.

In one thrust, he abused Ichigo's prostate with immense power and filled the other completely. The gel gushed out and squirted against Grimmjow's thighs. The gel felt really warm. Again and again, Grimmjow pulled out and hammered his hips into Ichigo, earning moans and groans of pleasure. He leaned down more, making Ichigo spread wider for him, and started to suck on the other's neck, but he did not stop his bruising technique.

When Grimmjow pulled out to plow into Ichigo again, he felt a leg hook around his own, then he was flat on his back. He looked up with wide eyes. "Baby?" he questioned. He raised a brow when Ichigo gave him a look of his own; the look was more lust filled, though. Grimmjow took the time to notice Ichigo's sweaty state, which made him glitter in the filtered moonlight from the dark blue curtains of his window. The other's hair wasn't so spiky at the top anymore, but they drooped down and faded into the longer locks of hair that stuck to his chest and back.

"You're not being very nice to me, Grimmjow," came the lust clouded voice. Ichigo shifted his hips a little, making Grimmjow hiss, for Ichigo had tightened himself.

"I'm sorry," apologized Grimmjow with a fake pout. He put his hands on Ichigo's slim hips and rubbed the hip bones with his thumbs.

Ichigo put a hand on Grimmjow's chest to steady himself as he rose and fell on Grimmjow's erection. He threw his head back and moaned. He lifted himself and fell again. "Oh! Ah, ah, ah, Ah! Grimmjow...Uh...yes," moaned he. After a few seconds, Grimmjow realized that Ichigo was torturing him in return. He didn't like to lose that control he had at first, but he couldn't flip them over. Ichigo was holding him down.

When Ichigo brought himself down, Grimmjow growled and met the other with his own thrust, making Ichigo yell, "Yes! Like that! More, Grimmjow, more!"

The pace was set. Ichigo started to move his hips rapidly, making the slapping of the gel and skin echo louder in his room. Grimmjow held onto the other's hips and continued to thrust upward.

The blue haired man growled and grunted every time he slipped back into the other's entrance. He enjoyed feeling that the muscles created whey they were gripping him in its slippery hold as tight as possible. The grip made his pelvis jitter in pleasure and his mind cloud with bliss. He barely heard the other moan out.

"Deeper Grimmjow! Uh! Ah! Harder!" begged Ichigo.

Grimmjow growled deeply in his throat and somehow flipped them over. He gripped both legs and threw them over his shoulders and took hold of Ichigo's hips. He mercilessly gripped the hip bones, leaned forward, and pounded into the other at a fast pace. His blue hair bounced in rhythm, and his muscles tensed with every hard thrust. His abs were on fire from supporting his thrusting, and his pelvis was burning from the constant impact with Ichigo's thighs.

He didn't stop, he didn't slow down, and he didn't dare go easy on Ichigo. The other asked for it, and he was giving it. "Ya like that?" he growled between his teeth as he plowed harsher into the other.

Ichigo only whimpered and held onto the sheets to stay on the bed. He opened his eyes to stare up at Grimmjow, who felt a greater warmth envelope him. The warmth of love.

"Say you love me," Grimmjow found himself saying. He thrust faster into the other when Ichigo didn't respond immediately. He bent down more over Ichigo and groaned, "Say it." He reached down and split Ichigo's butt cheeks to thrust farther inside. "Say it!" he begged more than commanded.

"Ah, Ah, AH! Grimmjow... I love...Uh! I love you!" moaned Ichigo. "Mmm...Ah! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH! YES!...Uh... I'm-Uh!" He arched his back into the other and came. After he was completely spent, Ichigo plopped back on the bed with his arms about his head.

Grimmjow felt the warm liquid hit his abdomen and spread over as he continued to make love to Ichigo. "I love you, too, Ichigo," he moaned with a smile. With one last powerful thrust, Grimmjow came inside of the other. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly. His orgasm hit him harder than he thought it would. He thrust slowly and gently to empty himself completely before pulling out.

When he did pull out, Grimmjow laid next to Ichigo and stared up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell from the deep breaths, but his heart wouldn't slow down. His eyes looked at the ceiling more closely, and he found splatters of blue and orange. _More paint?_ he thought when he saw the colors.

"Love you, Grimmjow," came Ichigo's tired voice. Grimmjow looked over to his lover and smiled at the sleeping form. The other's face was still flushed with a smile reaching into the pink skin. His eyes were closed and at peace; moreover, his breaths were long and fulfilled. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss the other on the forehead.

"I love you, too," replied Grimmjow.

**Author's Note:**

**See what happens when ya "dust yourself off and try again"(Aaliyah)? Grimmjow knows now.**

**Again, Happy Birthday, Loreto! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Best wishes for you as always! :) I hope you liked it.**


End file.
